


Gun Show

by armadil_Lo



Series: Ragehappy Minifics [6]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:49:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9909995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armadil_Lo/pseuds/armadil_Lo
Summary: Jeremray // Gun show // 10 Sentences





	

Ray is high as fuck. His pupils are dilated and unfocused, smoke trailing from his parted lips and a joint resting between his fingers – and Jeremy can’t help but stare.

Ray pokes at Jeremy’s bicep. “You’re fucking ripped, man.”

Jeremy chuckles and sits up straighter so he can flex. He pulls a joking pout that turns into a smile when Ray barks out a laugh at his posing.

Ray lies down and looks up at the night sky, taking another slow drag and blowing rings of smoke into the air above them. Jeremy’s eyes trail his movements. “I’m glad you came out with me tonight,” Ray says quietly.

Jeremy thinks Ray might just be beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr: armadil-lauren


End file.
